


An Archangel and a Vampire walk into a bar. Well, the Archangel walks under it.

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M, because FUCK THAT, benny and gabriel are friends, benny is back!, enjoy, gabriel is alive, i'm not even sorry, not really - Freeform, post gabriel dying, season fourteen, season thirteen, tricks are not for kids, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Gabriel comes back and brings a certain vampire back to hopefully help Dean eject Michael. And, yep, that's it. That's the fic.





	An Archangel and a Vampire walk into a bar. Well, the Archangel walks under it.

Gabriel was somehow back again. Yes, again. All Sam had managed to get out of him was that he was “the meme king” and that he was “great at being annoying.” Which, Sam knew Dean would have agreed with. 

Of course, Gabriel never comes back without some kind of thing to stir up trouble. Apparently, Gabriel had found out about Michael being inside Dean (which Gabriel made sure to make a ton of dirty jokes about, which made Sam laugh, despite how depressed he was about the whole subject. Stupid cute archangel always managing to make Sam smile and laugh) and had gotten an idea. 

Cue Gabriel currently protecting a weakened vampire. Gabriel was currently trying to convince Sam and Cas to not kill him. Cas hated him for a different reason than Sam did. Sam was a bit more restrained, since this was the vamp that Dean had trusted. And loved, if Sam’s suspicions were correct. 

“Oh, come on! Would you two just stop it for five seconds?!” Gabriel used his grace to make them freeze. Which caused a groan of pain because using his grace at all hurt at the moment. “I need to rob a blood bank and he’s too weak to take with me at the moment.” 

Gabriel was beyond frustrated. He had had to go to purgatory for a few days so he could get a few things and he’d found Benny. Immediately, he knew he could be the key to getting Dean back. If only Cas and Sam would stop being idiots and pull their heads out of their asses. Gabriel was literally sick, tired, and in a shit load of pain. And he was about ready to stab both Cas and Sam. 

“I can leave, Gabriel. It wouldn’t be a problem, brother.” Benny tried. He, himself, was in a load of pain. They hadn’t had time for Gabriel to worry about him feeding. Luckily, Gabriel had managed to use his grace to seal the actual thirst to keep Benny from going too crazy. 

“No. They need to stop acting like idiots.” He snarled at Cas, who got just a bit too close. He knew he couldn’t actually try to throw Cas back, because then he’d also be in danger of being killed. “Castiel, I’m warning you…” He said in a low voice. 

Then, suddenly, Jack appeared, like an angel. Well, satan’s kid. But, close enough. “Kiddo! Get them to stop acting like idiots.”

“Wait,who’s that?” Jack looked at Benny, who sighed at the thought of yet another person wanting to kill him. 

“This is Benny. He’s a vampire. And apparently he’s got history with Dean. He’s not bad. He’s just starved and I need to get him blood before I collapse from keeping a cap on his thirst. The important part is, he’s not bad!” He exclaimed, at Sam. 

“He’s a vampire, Gabe!” Sam exclaimed. 

“He knew your brother and your brother trusted him! Me and Dean may not get along, but I think I trust his judgement more than yours at this moment!” Gabriel argued back and glared. 

“Sam, Castiel, stop! I trust Uncle Gabe’s judgement enough to trust him. He doesn’t look bad.” Jack tried. 

“Because he’s not!” 

“Does anyone care what the vamp think-”

“You don’t know that! He could have just been using Dean or something!’

“Why would he have done that?! I’m an archangel, Samshine, I can read minds!” 

“Maybe your weakened grace caused you to read it wrong!” 

“Even with weakened grace, it wouldn’t have made me get it wrong! Oh for-” Gabriel cut himself off and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I have to get him blood. And if I come back and find out I have to go drag him back out of purgatory, I will kick your ass back to hell, Sam. You too, Castiel.” 

Gabriel turned around and left to the garage. 

Benny looked awkward but sat in a chair. He really didn’t want to go back to purgatory, again, so he decided silence was probably his best bet at not being killed again. 

Jack eventually got curious and went over to Benny. “You’re a vampire? Can I see your fangs?” Jack wasn’t scared of Benny. He trusted Gabriel to not be lying. 

Benny chuckled. “They ain’t pretty, kid.” 

“I know. I still wanna see. I’ve never seen an actual vampire up close. Well, not a normal looking one.” Jack smiled. Behind him, Sam and Cas were tense, worried about Jack being so close to Benny. 

Benny bared his teeth and let the fangs drop, waiting. 

“Woah!” Jack looked at the teeth. “They look kinda cool. Sam said some of them were hollow to allow you to drink blood.” 

Benny chuckled, softly, and pointed to the ones that were. It was hard to talk with his mouth how it was, so he stayed quiet. 

Jack poked around a bit, which caused Sam to tense more. “Jack, please stay away from his mouth.”

“Why? He hasn’t hurt me. And, they’re cool.” Jack frowned. 

Benny sighed, softly, and pulled his head away from Jack. He retracted the fangs and closed his mouth. Jack furrowed his brows, still confused. 

It was a tense two hours before Gabriel was back with a shit ton of blood packs. Three coolers, to be exact. Gabriel tossed five blood bags in front of Benny and sat down, heavily, sighing. 

Benny didn’t look too keen on feeding while Sam and Cas were there. 

But they didn’t look too happy with seeing it, so they left. 

“Sorry about them.” Gabriel sighed and sunk down into the seat. “I thought they weren’t as bad. Apparently I was wrong.”

“It’s fine. I had to deal with them, myself, way back when.”

“I heard.” He chuckled. “That must have been fun.” 

Benny shrugged and drank the blood bags. Gabriel politely turned away, though he didn’t actually mind seeing it. He would have given his own blood if it weren’t for the fact he was an archangel. Archangel blood was just as addictive as Demon blood. If not more. 

After he was done, Gabriel gently pat his shoulder. “I’m gonna shower and clear my head. Then I’ll do my best to get you caught up.”

“Thanks, brother. For the blood and for protecting me.” Benny smiled. “And for getting me out of that place.” 

“Well, I couldn’t let you just go back, could I? It was a pain in the ass to get you out. They’ll come around. Hopefully.” Gabriel grinned and nodded. “I’d probably watch your back for a while, though. Just in case.”

“You’re probably right. Oh, Gabriel? Were you joking when you said Dean was possessed? I didn’t think you were, but… I dunno, your tone makes it hard to tell.” Benny frowned. 

“Yes. Dean is possessed. But, that’s why you’re here. I think you can help get him back. As much as I don’t want to, he is important.” Gabriel sighed, heavily, before heading to shower. 

 

It had already been two weeks since Gabriel and Benny had gotten back and Sam was… begrudgingly attempting to trust Benny. 

Gabriel had had a point when he, smugly, said if Dean truly had feelings for the vampire, then Benny should be the key to getting Dean back. “You said yourself, Sam, that Dean was head over heels.” Gabriel noticed how Cas left the room at that point and he rolled his eyes. He loved his baby brother, but he needed to grow up. Since they always told Gabriel that’s what he needed to do. 

Unfortunately, Benny and Gabriel got along great. They were best friends, already. Both loved cooking. Well, Gabriel enjoyed baking. Benny was the cook. But, Benny had started teaching Gabriel how to cook cajun food and Gabriel was teaching Benny how to bake a shit ton of complicated pastries and desserts from all over the world. 

Sam wished the food didn’t taste so good. And that the vampire wasn’t “stealing” Gabriel away at every moment. He was still working on telling Gabriel how he felt, but every time he worked up the courage, the oven beeped. 

Both doted on Jack, who considered Benny to be another uncle already. Between the sweets and good food, Jack was rarely too upset about being human. Jack was actually pretty happy about Benny being around, since he got to learn about vampires. 

Gabriel defended Benny if Cas or Sam said any ill word towards him, insisting that his mind showed no tell of lying or using them. Sam learned quick to not even bother. It just pissed Gabriel off more than convinced him of his side. 

And Sam had to admit Gabriel had a valid point. Benny would probably make it where Dean was able to take back control. It was just annoying how smug Gabriel was about it. 

To his credit, Benny did try his best to not make any trouble and to stay out of Sam and Cas’s way. Gabriel kept telling him to not worry about it. But he still tried. 

Gabriel, despite the shit Dean gave him, was trying his best to get stronger so he could fight Michael if he had to. He even let Cas give him some grace to regain his strength. He was trying. Of course, this did make him a lot more snappy. But, when he got too upset, he just went to the room he had set up and cooled off. 

But, eventually, he just exploded. Sam was mouthing off about something and Gabriel was reaching his point. “OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE, SAM, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT?!” 

Sam looked shocked, but he did shut up. 

“Thank you! Now, I am doing everything I possibly can to help get your brother back, despite the shit he keeps pulling! Despite how much he clearly hates me! I am still doing my best to get stronger, to have a way to make Dean take back control, and you can’t fucking trust that maybe I know what I’m doing?!” Gabriel sighed and shook his head, backing off. “I’m going to my room.”

Sam was even more shocked. Gabriel rarely exploded like that. And when he did, it wasn’t nearly this… big. He immediately went after him. “Gabe, wait.”

Gabriel ignored Sam and went in his room, using his grace to slam the door. He sat in the desk chair and pulled up a movie on his laptop, chin in his palm, ignoring Sam’s knocking at the door. 

“Gabe, c’mon.” Sam tried. “You know I didn’t mean it like that… Well, okay, maybe I did. But- it’s just- you’re not as strong as Michael. And I know that. And, I’m worried about you… Gabe, I can’t-” He sighed. “Gabriel… I can’t lose you again… I’ve done it twice and the first time was… was bad enough. Please, I just can’t… And… I can’t lose you, at the very least, without telling you I love you.” He put his forehead on the door and leaned forward on it, almost falling as the door was opened. 

Gabriel didn’t look shocked. Though, he didn’t look giddy either. He looked exasperated. “Took you long enough, you idiot.” He grabbed Sam’s collar and yanked him down, kissing him, hard. 

Sam made a surprised sound before kissing back. He laughed a bit from Gabriel’s statement and picked him up so he wouldn’t have to bend over. Gabriel growled in frustration at Sam’s laugh. “Not funny, you moose.” He huffed as he pulled away, legs easily wrapping around Sam’s waist. 

“Never said it was, Gabe.” He shrugged and smiled. He let Gabriel back down and leaned down to kiss the corner of his mouth. 

“That was anticlimactic…” Gabriel muttered but went back to his laptop and sat down, sighing. “I really am trying my best… I just don’t know what to do, sometimes.” He said that last part, quietly. “I know me and Dean have had our differences… But he’d do the same for me. I think.” 

Sam frowned. He didn’t know if Dean would or not. And the fact Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure, but was still doing it, really said a lot about Gabriel’s character. “I know, Gabe.” He nodded. “Cas and I appreciate it, really. You just… gotta realise that you’re one person. And you’re still recovering. I’m sure dragging a vampire out of purgatory took a lot out of you.” 

Gabriel didn’t look like he disagreed and looked down as he twirled a pen between his fingers. “I just… Don’t want to take longer than we have.” He sighed. He then shook his head. “It’s almost dinner time, right? I should help Benny cook.” He got up and left to the kitchen. 

Sam groaned when Gabriel left but didn’t bother to follow him. He left Gabriel’s room and went to his own to do more research. 

It ended up being a solid five weeks before Gabriel could much else besides small tricks. Now, he could manifest things, make copies of himself, change his shape, and blow up small objects. Gabriel was gaining more confidence as his grace regenerated, and with that recame his sense of humor. 

He tossed out his tricks are for kids minutes after he could start manifesting things and immediately was back to small, and completely harmless, tricks. Well, some were minorly traumatizing. Like when Gabriel turned Sam’s shower water to grape soda and Sam spent three hours washing off the stickiness. Or when Cas walked into his room and into a candy wonderland, complete with bouncing gummy people. (Sam was still entirely unsure how Gabriel managed to do all of that. Then again, Gabriel slept for almost a week and the candyland lasted only two hours.) 

But, everyone was semi-glad for the pranks. With Gabriel’s mood boosting, he seemed to be recovering much faster. Unfortunately, that also meant, if he got pissed, they didn’t really have much way of calming him down besides giving him space. And, getting rid of Benny was nearly impossible, now. Though, Sam and Cas were growing to like the vampire. 

Benny, himself, was still trying to fit in in the bunker. It was hard when two out of the other four people were awkward around him. Hey, at least they weren’t trying to cut his head off. 

As Gabriel got stronger, he and Benny focused more on their plan. They didn’t want Michael killing Benny before Benny got close enough to Dean. So, that meant Gabriel would have to shield Benny. Unfortunately, Gabriel just didn’t have the power to fight Michael and protect Benny, Cas, and Sam. Which meant, Gabriel was going to have to tap into the trickster power Loki had given him. 

He wasn’t looking forward to that. It messed with everything. Including his mind. But both the pagan and archangel power would certainly help. And they definitely needed the help. So, Gabriel spent an hour on the floor trying to dig into his power. Everyone left him alone while he tried until he finally managed to do it. 

The first thing he did was nap. It was exhausting tapping into that power. 

The second thing he did was spend another hour tapping into it again and manifesting illusions, changing his shape, and more. 

The third thing he did was going inside himself and talk to the Loki part of himself. 

“You killed me. Why should I help you?”

“You sold me to a demon that abused, debased, and- You owe me a lot more than I ever will owe you. I saved you from an eternity of torture and then I accepted your little conditions, naively. You took advantage of a fledgling.” 

Loki was oddly silent for a while before he passed over the power Gabriel would need. “You do realise it’ll burn quickly? Might even burn out your grace.” 

“I know the risk.” Gabriel sighed and took the power. “Michael needs to be stopped. I can take falling in order to ensure that. But don’t forget, I still have tricks up my sleeve.” He smiled and then left, blinking as he looked up at his ceiling. “Let’s just hope they’re good enough…” He whispered, to himself, before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. 

  
  


- _ Two years later _ -

Sam and Dean were dealing with some new big bad. “Hey, are you sure you want to stop off, here?” Dean frowned as he parked the car at the cemetery. 

Sam nodded a bit and got out of the car. “It’s our anniversary, Dean. I… I have to. I’m also gonna fix up his grave while I’m here. I’ll tell him you said hi.” 

Dean nodded and leaned over to the window. “I’ll pick you up at five. Benny’s making Gumbo and beignets.” He smiled sadly and drove off.

Sam nodded a bit. “Alright. See you then.” He smiled and then headed to the top of the hill where a single gravestone sat, shadowed by an apple tree. On the grave was a bouquet of lillies and roses. An odd combo, but pretty. 

Sam smiled and sat on the hill, overlooking the pond at the bottom of the hill. It was serene, here. After a moment, he laughed, though it was slightly choked up, “I can’t believe you picked a cemetery for our anniversary celebration.” 

“Hey! I thought it’d be interesting. Spice things up.” Gabriel laughed, kneeling down and hugging Sam from behind, kissing his cheek. “Besides, I feel we owe it to the kid. He gave his life to save us…” Gabriel’s tone turned sad. 

Sam’s heart panged and he looked over at the grave stone. “Yeah… I’m grateful every day. I’m glad Cas is starting to recover. Dean said he’d probably be coming back to the bunker, soon.” He looked at Gabriel and smiled. 

Gabriel set down a bouquet of wildflowers on the grave and brushed off some dust and dirt. He also set down some nougat. “I visited him. He misses you guys.” He sat by Sam and laid his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes. 

Sam nodded and then looked at the gravestone again, sadly reading over the words “Jack Kline, beloved Son and Nephew. May he rest peacefully.” He kissed his fingers and then pressed them to his name. “Hey, Jack.” 

Sam then closed his eyes as he felt one of Gabriel’s wings wrap carefully around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me... Also, I've been writing this since that episode, so yeah.


End file.
